1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical system wiring in aircraft and particularly relates to redundant wiring systems inlaid in a composite body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power connections in aircraft are typically accomplished using wiring networks made from a conductive material such as metal, whereas control signals may be transmitted using metal wires or optical fibers. Many wires are bundled together in a harness for ease of installation and replacement and to facilitate protection of the wires. The harnesses are located within the interior of the aircraft and may have a single, multiple wire connector at either or both ends, or wires can be separated from the harness as needed along the length of the harness.
Composite materials are being used to construct sections of aircraft, though their use has generally been limited to wing surfaces and exterior panels. Methods of constructing entire aircraft of composites have been proposed, but would involve normal aircraft manufacturing techniques after construction of the main body sections, including running wiring harnesses throughout the interior of the aircraft to provide the necessary power and signal connections. In the past, the wiring harness assemblies are installed in the aircraft after the aircraft body has been assembled. They are typically run in the infrastructure of the aircraft. Such an assembly can cause problems during installation, being subjected to possible shorts generated during installation, and can result in problems after installation because of exposure to wear and tear.